You are my Clarity
by it'sklaine4ever
Summary: Kurt feels trapped by his father who won't let him be independent and live his own life. He is desperately trying to find a way out. Blaine's father doesn't care about him and both his parents are always on business trips only leaving Blaine money. Kurt has an idea and Blaine had the means to get them there. Will Kurt and Blaine be able to make it only depending on each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kurt sighed as his phone vibrated in his pocket again, he knew it was his dad asking him where he was and when he would be home.

"I'm eighteen" thought Kurt "I'm not a child." Then he took his phone out of his pocket as it stopped vibrating, monetarily before starting again.

He groaned "I have to go guys." He said turning to the New Directions scattered alone Mercedes's living room floor as he stood up and started pulling on his Doc Martin boots and lacing them up.

"So soon? What happened? Is everything alright?" Mercedes asked looking up at Kurt from her seat on the floor next to Tina where the girls and Kurt had been talking about costumes for regionals while the guys were talking about call of Duty.

"Yeah everything fine, you just know how my dad is.." Kurt said holding up his phone so they could all see the screen had an incoming call for Kurt's dad, along with a bunch of missed texts and a other missed phone calls.

He didn't bother answering as the phone finally the ringing stop. It didn't start again right away and Kurt sighed in relief.

Then Mercedes's house phone started ringing "For the love of Project Runway! Ugh …. Just tell him that I'm on my way home now." Kurt spat in the direction of the phone knowing it was his father before turning and heading toward the door.

Blaine shot up from his seat on the couch next to Mike and hurried after his boyfriend "Kurt! Kurt wait!", he could heard Mercedes on the phone with, Kurt guessed it right, his father.

Blaine followed Kurt outside and down the driveway. The countertenor didn't stop till he got to his navigator and threw his bag inside, visually upset.

"I'm sorry Blaine it's not you I just can't… I can't stand this." Kurt stumbled not knowing the words to expressing how he felt.

Whenever he got upset with his dad for "caring" as Burt put it, he wouldn't end up in a blow up fight with his father so he had to just sit and take it. He felt so trapped from all sides. It wasn't caring as far as Kurt was concerned, it was smothering. He loved his father to death and he knew his father loved him and would do anything for him but his father was making it impossible for him to be an independent person and act like a teenager.

Pulling Kurt into his arms Blaine tried to comfort him "I know it's okay. I know how upset your dad gets you sometimes. Just know that soon you'll be all on your own and in New York."

"I hope I will be but you know my father he'll most likely find some way to keep me here. I just can't stand him smothering me all the time. He's made it so I have to depend on him for everything and so I have no way out. It kills me. I feel so trapped." Kurt confessed on the verge of tears

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Was all Blaine could think to say and they stood in silence.

He truly was even thought his father never paid attention to him Kurt's father was the polar opposite. He called or texted Kurt constantly like the one time he didn't would be the time something terrible would happen to Kurt.

He wouldn't let Kurt get a job other than working in the garage with him and any money Kurt made his father put into an account that Kurt couldn't get into, although he paid Finn upfront. Burt claiming he was saving the money for Kurt's future and making sure Kurt didn't spend any of it on clothes. Even though Kurt was actually very good with the little money Burt did give him.

He never let Kurt be out past midnight even if he was just over Mercedes's or Blaine's and even if he happened to get anywhere close to that late he would be calling and texting asking when Kurt would get home. This made Kurt so uptight that he never stayed out late anyways because he didn't want to deal with his father's pestering.

Actually everything Burt did made Kurt uptight, especially when others where around, Kurt didn't want anything or anyone to upset his father so Kurt had to make sure nothing went wrong which made Kurt very anxious and neurotic. Always afraid something would happen that would upset his father he was always so tense he could never enjoy himself.

Kurt rested his forehead on the top of Blaine's shoulder still in his embrace and inhaled once before breaking out of Blaine's arms "I should go, if he calls me again I don't care how much I love that iPhone, I will whip it against the closest wall." Kurt huffed in annoyance

He turned to get in the car but Blaine grabbed his wrist and pulled him back for a kiss and then the gelled haired boy unbuttoned the cardigan he was wearing and placed it over Kurt's shoulders. Kurt was still breathless from the surprise kiss.

"I love you, this is because I can't come home with since your dad won't let me but don't forget to let me know when you get home and then call me before you go to bed tonight." Blaine explained adjusting the red button up, black lined cardigan on Kurt's shoulders.

"I love you too and I'll call you later." Stealing one more kiss, Kurt climbed his car and driving off leaving Blaine standing the drive way until the light for Kurt's taillights disappeared.

Blaine Wished there was a way he could help his boyfriend. He remembered when Kurt was still at Dalton and Kurt was living on campus. Burt would call Kurt constantly always checking in on Kurt always asking him what he was doing and bugging him about coming home on the weekend. This normally upset Kurt so half their calls would end in a fight with Kurt in tears. Burt never let Kurt spend the weekend at Dalton and only let him come back late on Sunday afternoon so Kurt was always staying up all night Sunday to get his work done and when Kurt and Blaine started dating they could never spend the weekend together because Burt wanted Kurt home with him… doing nothing. The only time Kurt and Blaine got to spend together was the little time they had between homework and school during the week. But they really loved each other and they made I work. It involved Kurt lying to his father a lot about warbler events but still He let out a sigh go before heading back in to join the others.

* * *

**Hi!Thanks for reading my first chapter all the way to the end!**

**Have a couple things i have to clarify.**

**1) This story will be chapters but i'm not sure who many. But this will be the shortest chapter, i just needed a jumping off point. But this is first mutil chapter non cuddling cute story so bare with me.**

**2) i don't hate Burt, just putting that out there, its AU **

**3) If you see spelling errors i missed let me know because i have dyslexia so it may look right to me... but its not just be nice. **

**4) i love klaine and thanks for reading the next chapter is coming **


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling into his driveway Kurt slammed the gearshift into park; the drive from Mercedes's house had not helped to curb his anger, even with his radio on.

Normally when he was upset he would get in his car, plug in his iPod into his car stereo and go for a drive while listening to all his favorite tunes. Twenty minute later he would be fine. Blaine knew that whenever Kurt was upset and he didn't come straight to him for comfort him that Kurt was on a drive and he would come back once he calmed down. Sometimes Blaine would be sitting in his room and then all the sudden hear the deep booming bass of a car stereo cranked all the way and know it was Kurt coming to see him because something or someone had upset. Blaine only knew something was really wrong when Kurt would show up out of the blue and it would be just silence, no music, no ranting, nothing just silence.

Kurt had once told Blaine about the time Finn had called him a fag before they had meant at Dalton. He had driven around for hours and ended up at the beach. He hadn't had the beach in mind when he set off. He just ended up there. He went to the beach and lay on the sand with his Ipod. He didn't care that sand was all over his clothes; he had thrown his boots off into the sand next to him and just watched the waves come in and go back out. He left his cell phone in his car, it was going crazy with calls. They where mostly from his father, some from Finn trying to apologize, and a some from Mercedes trying to get ahold of him because Burt had called her house looking for him after he had taken off but Kurt didn't care. He just lay in the sand till it got so cold it was painful on his skin and his iPod died.

However knowing he was driving back toward the person who was making him so uptight made Kurt's drive one full of brooding and under his breathe mumbling. He got out of his car and stalked to the front door. The last little bit of clam he had left dying as he entered the house and try to get upstairs to his room when his father's voice stopped him.

"Kurt I called you, why didn't you answer? I didn't buy you that expensive phone so you could ignore it when it rings." Burt said gruffly coming into the living room from the kitchen

"Yes Dad I know you called me, NINE freaking times!" Kurt snapped

"Hey! Don't you get smart with me! I don't know what's been with you lately but I've had about up to here with it. I was letting your attitude off to teenage hormones but I won't stand for it any longer. Whatever is the matter you need to sort it out because I work hard to give you everything you want and I deserve better. I'm going to have to work until I die to pay off your college so you better start watching how you talk to me! I don't where you get this haughtiness from, it must have been your mother because it sure as hell wasn't from me" Burt all but barked at his son.

And with that Kurt lost it, "Don't, don't you dare bring my mother into this! Trying to use her against me to make me feel bad, how dare you?" Kurt spat at him indigently

"Don't blame her. Because my problem is You! You called me NINE damn times when you knew actually where I was what I was doing and who I was with. But that's good enough for you unless you're controlling every second of my life huh? I'm eighteen years old, I'm not a fragile Cinderella, Dad I can stay out to midnight and be fine. Oh but what time did you start calling me. Eight fucking thirty! There are newborns that go to bed later then that! That why I didn't answer. You smother the hell out of me, I don't know where you got this whacked idea that I need you to run my life and smother me but it's not true! I'm not out doing drugs or stealing or getting girls pregnant, I was hanging out with my show choir! That may be the lamest thing a person can do expect stay in this damn house and stare at the walls. Which you seem intent on having me do! " he screamed at his father seething at the end ready to go for more, ready to give the people what they want. Blood.

"You are my son, I own you Kurt!" Burt shot back cockily "I just want to make sure you're okay because I care about you. So don't you go cursing and screaming at me because you didn't get what you wanted!"

"What I wanted?!" Kurt screeched, his voice at least jumping two or three octaves "tell me Dad what exactly do I want? A little freaking independence? A night where you don't call and text me a thousand times? A life of a normal teenager? To not be smother and not made to feel like crap all the time because trying to tell you I'm unhappy ends in you manipulating me into thinking that everything I do always the wrong thing because it's not what you want? I'm sorry but I didn't know those where things I had to want! And where the hell is Finn, why aren't you calling him a million times, making him come home!? Isn't he your son? Don't you own him too?"

"Carole decided when Finn comes home but you, you are my responsibility….."

"THE ONLY PERSON RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT I DO, WHAT I SAY, AND WHO I AM, IS ME!" Kurt exploded cutting off his father, his eyes starting to water

"Kurt you wouldn't last five minutes without me! You have nothing! How many times have I gone down to that damn school to fight for you? A lot! I went down there and made a big scene so you could get an audition for a solo, Kurt! A solo Kurt, not to keep you safe, not to help with your education but so you could compete against a girl to sing a girl's song. Or how about all that time I spend in the shop working so you could have all the stuff you do or when I went and learned about gay sex for you! And all the damn competitions and musicals I sat through to make you happy. I gave up my honeymoon so you could go to a private school, just so what? You could find a boyfriend and then leave because you decided you didn't like it there anymore. " Burt shouted

Kurt was silent with tears streaming down his face until he let out a small laugh and sarcastically spat out "Is that what you think Dad? That I'm no good because I'm not exactly what you wanted in a son? I'm not good enough for you? You want to know the worst part Dad? You make me feel like I am a terrible person. So good job! I'm sorry it is so hard for you to be father and do the things fathers do but don't go and throw everything you do for me in my face like it is so hard to live with me. I'm sorry you couldn't go on your second honeymoon because I had my life threatened. I'm sorry im not the exact son you wanted."

"Maybe your life wouldn't have been threatened if you hadn't try to shove yourself in those jocks faces!" Burt shot back going on the defensive as a response to Kurt's accusing questions

"Excuse me?" Kurt said voice dripping with venom his voice dropping low, his tears looking out of place with the scary face he had on

"You heard me! With your fancy clothes and your strange outfits you wear. You just have to have on something outrageous and then you wonder why they single you out! You make it so easy for them to have reason to pick on you."

"So you saying it was my fault that Karofsky threatened my life, because I'm not afraid to be who I am? That's what you're saying? It's my fault?" Kurt asked him angrily, his tears picking up speed

"You told me once yourself, he did it because he didn't like who you where! Maybe if you didn't always have to be so showy and better than everyone else he would have liked you!"

"He didn't like me because I wasn't afraid to be gay and open about it. I don't act like I'm better than everyone else!" Kurt defended himself

"Oh yes you do. Your always saying "'You'll all work for me one day."' And then you can't wait to get out of here like you're too good for this place, like your better than everyone in this damn town. I live in this town Kurt, your mother lived in this town, Blaine's from here. Your saying your better then me and your mother and Blaine?"

"That's not what I meant! And Blaine is from Westerville, dad! But that doesn't even matter, It's called having dreams, for some reason me having dreams seems to be so terrible to everyone. What happened to "No one pushed the Hummels around?" Kurt said mocking his father's voice for that last part

"You can have dreams they just need to be rational! And the Hummels.."

Kurt cut his father off mid-sentence, "What isn't rational about my dreams? I want to make something of myself and I sure as hell can't be myself here, so leaving is rational. And I refuse to die in this town. This town where I lost my mother, where I was bullied mercilessly, this town where I'm seen as an outcast because I'm not run of the freaking mill like everyone else. I refuse to let my dreams go because you and everyone else in this god forsaken town don't have any. Don't you dare try to pick apart my dreams because you never had any!"

"Oh I had dreams but those ended when you were born. I put all my dreams aside for you. To take care of you and provide for you. You have nothing without me in your life to keep catching you when you fall. Without me you're nothing!" Burt said taking the lowest blow at Kurt he could by calling him a nothing

Kurt was done he couldn't do this anymore "I can survive prefect fine without, just watch me."

And with that Kurt turned and left the room quickly taking the stairs to his bedrooms. He closed the door, leaning his back against it as the tears turned to sobs. He slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, full out sobbing.

He tried to stop crying, he really did. He felt stupid crying over the fight. But he couldn't stop.

He and his father have had fights a million times, but never before had Burt called him a nothing and never had it escalated so quickly. Hearing his father say that he was a nothing hurt worst being shoved into a locker, no jock could hurt him as much as those words did. The fact that his father, the only person he had in his life that truly cared for him after his mother died and the bullying started and he before he joined glee, resented him so much and wanted to hurt him had Kurt dying on the inside.

One of Kurt's insecurities was that he would never amount to anything. He was afraid that he would mess and end up a failure. That he would be a nothing. And Kurt knew that Burt knew all this.

This is why Kurt cried. Kurt Hummel was weak in no sense of the word and he knew many people had it much worst with physical abusive parents or absentee parents but he couldn't help how his heart clenched in pain at his father's words.

Kurt buried his face in his sleeve trying to stop some of his sobs as they were starting to get loud. The last thing he wanted was his father hearing him. Then he remembered that the sleeve he was using as a tissue was the sleeve of Blaine's cardigan.

Blaine, he thought pulling his phone out of his pants pocket, wiping his eyes again so he could see the screen clearly. He fumbled with the phone unlocking it on his third try and finding many texts from Blaine.

**Hey babe, you get home alright?- Blaine 9:55**

**Did the drive help any? I know how upset you where earlier when you left. –Blaine 10:01**

**Baby?- Blaine 10:09**

As Kurt read the texts he was shocked by the fact he had only been home an hour, it was 10:50 now and he had left Mercedes at 9:30 and it was only a ten minute drive from her house, tops. The fight with his father made it seem like he had been home for hours.

**Kurt you're worrying me. You promised you text me when you got back to your house.- Blaine 10:25**

**Kurt I'm not trying to be like your dad but I just want to know if you okay. I love you.- Blaine 10:29**

**Just let me know your okay. - Blaine 10:40**

Kurt thought about this for a minute. This wasn't like what his father did, was it? Sure Blaine was a little over protective of Kurt sometimes but what boyfriend wouldn't be. Blaine wasn't doing this to control him like his father did. Blaine truly cared about his well-being.

And right now Kurt could see Blaine was losing his mind worrying about Kurt. Just then Kurt's phone buzzed with another text from Blaine

**I'm sending Finn to your house to check for you.- Blaine 10:51**

**Don't let Finn leave. I'm home. –Kurt 10:52 **Kurt texted him back quickly not wanting to have to deal with Finn after Blaine send him to find him and also to end Blaine's panic

**Baby you had me worried when I didn't hear from you. It killed me to see you so upset early. Are you alright?- Blaine 10:53**

Kurt bit his lip. He hated to lie to Blaine, he really did. It made him feel like he was kicking a puppy. But he couldn't tell him about the fight, at least not yet.

First off he didn't want to complain to Blaine about his father when Blaine's own father totally ignores him.

And second, Kurt was scared. He knew it was stupid and he knew that Blaine loved him. But still, what if Blaine got tired of all his insecurities? Or how upset his father's words made him? What if Blaine thought was being too dramatic about the fight?

Kurt wanted more than anything to tell Blaine that he wasn't okay but he just couldn't. And he knew that if he heard Blaine's voice on the phone for their nighttime talk he wouldn't be able to keep it from Blaine. Instead he sent Blaine another text

**I'm fine. I just didn't hear my phone. I'm sorry to worry you. I'm just really tired, I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.-Kurt 11:01 **

**Okay baby as long as you're okay. Sleep tight, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.- Blaine 10:04**

**Love you too-Kurt 10:05 **Kurt typed out, his view of the screen blurring as he hit send and he realized he was crying again.

"Damn it" Kurt cursed dragging the back of his hand across his eyes. He hated this.

He was still sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the door. He pushed himself off the floor and went about changing his clothes in hopes to distract himself. He decided to skip his nighttime skin care routine because he didn't want look at himself in the mirror . He knew he looked terrible, all red and puffy eyed with tears tracks on his face and his hair disheveled from where he had been grasping it while he had been crying.

He changed into some sweatpants and tried to find a shirt. The first one he pulled out of his dresser said "_Dalton Academy Physical Education."_

"Dalton" Kurt thought "the place his dad _wasted _his money to send him. He threw the shirt back in his drawer and pulled out another _"Hummel's Tire and Lube." _Kurt didn't even bother to put that shirt away instead he balled it up and threw it at the wall, somewhere near his trashcan. He grabbed another shirt _"McKinley High football." _ And with that Kurt slammed the drawer shut.

He walked over and sat on his bed still shirtless until something sitting on his comforter caught his eye.

It was Blaine's cardigan, that Kurt kept forgetting he had. He slipped it on over his bare chest and buttoned a few of the lower buttons so it would stay on. Then he curled up in his bed under his covers and buried his face in the soft material just taking in the smell of aftershave, coffee and raspberry hair gel that was Blaine. Wishing his boyfriend was actually here and wishing he could bring himself to tell Blaine what happened and let Blaine comfort him.

But he just couldn't

With that he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Blaine stood at Kurt's locker waiting for him before school started with two fresh coffees in hand.

He had seen how upset Kurt had been last night and decided to cheer him up by stopping by the Lima Bean on his way to school and getting their usual orders. He had taken a sharpie and written "_I love you- Blaine_" on the underside of Kurt's plastic coffee cup lid so only Kurt would see it when he fixed his coffee.

In the parking lot Kurt was sitting in his navigator inspecting his face in the rear view mirror. He knew he had been upset last night but now he wished he still would of did his skin care routine, it took him quite a bit of concealer to cover his blotchy face this morning.

Even thought he had cried all the tears out, he still didn't feel 100 percent. Everything his father said was still swirling through his head. He hadn't eaten this morning. His stomach was all twisted in knots so he wasn't hungry anyways.

He had made sure to put on his most comfortable scarf this morning, he had this habit of burying his nose and mouth in the scarf he was wearing when he was upset or tired. He needed that comfort right now. Along with burying his mouth and nose in the scarf he would get very quiet, just breathing in and out thought his nose into the material.

Most the time he didn't even notice he was doing it and was pretty sure no one else had either, he just be sitting in class or glee club breathing into the material of the scarf he had subconsciously pressed against his nose. He wouldn't know he been doing it until class ended and he stood up letting go of the scarf and got a noseful of fresh air.

He knew today would be a day full of that.

For his outfit he wore a simple white shoulder button Henley with his red scarf and black skinny jeans with black ankle boots. He was going for simplicity as his father's comments about his clothes drove his outfit picking process that morning. With one final look in the mirror he climbed out of his car and headed to his locker.

When he rounded the counter to his locker he saw that Blaine was already there, waiting for him and the knots in his stomach twisting a little tighter as he approached.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine greeted him cheerfully as Kurt came up to him.

As much as Blaine had wanted to call him baby, he refrained. There were in school and if anyone heard it would not have ended well. The most contact Kurt and Blaine did in school was when their hand brush against one another's as they walked down the hall. Unless, however, there where in glee where they knew one on cared about their touching.

"I missed you last night. How are you doing? You had me worried. Mercedes kept yelling at me that I was going to ruin her carpet if I didn't stop pacing" Blaine told him him passing him the coffee cup, some packs of sugar and a stirrer.

"I'm fine." Kurt lied "I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." At least that part wasn't a lie "Thanks for the coffee; I didn't have time to get any myself." Kurt said pretending to take a sip of the coffee, but with the way he stomach felt he really didn't want it.

"How it is? Is it sweet enough? That new Batista never puts in enough sugar, so I brought you some packs" Blaine urged trying to get Kurt to remove the lid

"It's fine" Kurt lied again. His lies to Blaine where starting to add up and school hadn't even started yet, it was going to be a very long day.

Unknown to Kurt, Blaine already had the sense something was wrong. Kurt was normally very upbeat and chatty in the morning, unlike today. The first thing that Blaine noticed however when Kurt walked up was his outfit today. It lacked his usually flair, it was quite plain for Kurt's standards. But not wanting to insult his boyfriend Blaine kept to himself.

"How are you doing, after last night I mean?" Blaine asked trying to be tactful and get Kurt to tell him what was wrong

"That? Yeah I'm fine, totally fine. I just wasn't in a very good mood last night" Kurt said trying to act nonchalant

"Why is that?" Blaine questioned and Kurt froze, he hadn't been expecting that question. He tried to quickly think up a good answer but was drawing a blank. Luckily for him the first bell rang.

"I'll see you next period?" Kurt asked, thanking for the first time that he and Blaine didn't have all their classes together and that their first period classes where on different sides of the building. He also was hoping that Blaine would just forget about all this next time he saw him.

"Of course. Have fun in class, I'll see you later." Blaine told him and then he watched as Kurt turned and headed down the hall way toward his first class. With a sigh Blaine turned the other direction and did the same.

Before heading to his class however Kurt stopped off in the bathroom to pour his coffee down the sink so the next time he saw Blaine, he would have an empty cup looking as he had drank it. Kurt popped off the lid and poured the nonfat liquid down the sink.

He felt guilty but he couldn't drink it, not with the way his stomach felt.

He was about to replace the lid when something caught his eye. Something written on the underside of the plastic.

"_I love you- Blaine"_ was written in sharpie in Blaine's neat scrawl.

Kurt smiled at the lid before popping it back on and placing the cup in his bag. Maybe he been overreacting, Blaine clearly loved him. Maybe he should just tell Blaine. However it was kind of late now since he had told Blaine everything was fine. Pulling himself out of the argument he was having in his head, Kurt took out his phone and texted Blaine.

**I love you too, thanks for the coffee :)- Kurt 7:39**, Kurt send then Pocketed his phone before running to his next class to make it on time, still not sure what to do.

Later that day Blaine walked into Glee club to find Kurt already sitting in one of the chairs on the top riser in the back, their spot. He was staring at his iPhone.

"Hey babe." Blaine said coming up and sitting down next to Kurt, feeling free to use a pet name since no one in glee was a threat to them.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said not looking up from his phone, which he began typing something on

Blaine was about to ask what he was doing when came in the class and called it to order. He saw Kurt slipped the phone into his pocket, so his turned his attention back to . Every few minutes he would hear the quick buzz of a phone, and then Kurt would be feverishly typing on it.

Blaine assumed he was just texting Mercedes who was on the other side of the room. So Blaine turned his attention back to .

About ten minutes later the teacher let Rachel take the floor so Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt. See that he had his red scarf pushed up against nose and mouth. Blaine knew that meant what that meant; he had seen Kurt do this a number of times and quickly figured out it was like a security blanket for Kurt.

_I wonder if Kurt's just tired and that's why he has been acting so strange today_, Blaine thought.

He put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and started rubbing it with his thumb, "You tired, babe?" he asked him softly so Rachel wouldn't over hear and stop in the middle of whatever spiel she was currently in the middle of.

Kurt again not even aware to what he was doing with his scarf turned to Blaine and shook his head no, face and mouth still buried in the soft red fabric.

Kurt's phone buzzed again but he ignored this time.

"You sure baby? Because you're doing that thing with your scarf you do when you're tired." Blaine pointed out. Then he watched Kurt's eyes go wide and him drop the scarf quickly.

"I don't… I mean I'm not… How did you….?" Kurt stammered not sure what to say about being found out

_Buzz,buzz_

"How did I know?" Blaine supplied, "I've seen you do it before Kurt, it's kind of hard to miss since you don't say much when you're doing it when you're usually so talkative. You really think I've never noticed?"

"I thought no one else knew that I did that. I don't even know I'm doing it anymore!" Kurt began panicking

_Buzz,buzz _

Blaine grabbed the side of Kurt's chair and pulled it closer to his own so he could drape his arm around Kurt's waist and began to rub at his hip "Kurt calm down, I think its adorable when you do it and I know it makes you feel better. It's okay that you do it." He grabbed the bottom of Kurt's scarf and held it up for him to take, which Kurt accepted, buried his nose and mouth in again and then leaned against Blaine's shoulder.

Neither Kurt or Blaine where paying attention to Rachel anymore, even though they both had their glazes fixed on her so she think they were. Blaine was concentrating in making shapes with his fingers on Kurt's hip and Kurt had gone back to texting. As his phone just kept buzzing.

Then all the sudden, "GOD DAMN IT!" Kurt shouted shooting up from his seat

Then the entire Glee club turned just in time to see Kurt fling his iPhone against the choir room wall, _hard_.

The phone hit the wall and the shattering of glass and then hitting the floor was the only sound in the room as Kurt's cried had stopped Rachel mid sentences and everyone else in the glee club was just staring at Kurt speechless.

Kurt stood their seething until he had realized what he had done and that he was in a room filled with other people.

He pulled his eyes from the floor, where he had been glaring at his now broken phone and raked them over the rest of the club and looking their faces. Rachel and Tina looked terrified and the rest of the club had matching looks of utter shock. Even Puck who had committed his fair share of violence against inanimate objects had the look plastered on his face.

opened his mouth to speak but wasn't able to get any words out before Kurt was running from the choir room and off down the hallway. He didn't even bother to grab his bag. He just ran.

Blaine sat there for a minute after seeing his boyfriend flee, Blaine finally came out of his shock induced haze and went running out the choir room after Kurt, leaving his stuff behind as well.

"Kurt? Kurt! Kurt Stop!" Blaine called down the hallway as he trailed after the brunette "Kurt please stop!"

Instead of stopping Kurt ducked into the auditorium and started to run down toward the stage until Blaine finally caught up with him enough to grab his arm and pull him to a stop. Kurt struggled, trying to pry Blaine's hand off his arm. He wanted to just keep running but Blaine had a tight grip on him and was strong.

"Kurt Stop! What has gotten into you today!?" Blaine demanded, using his hold on Kurt's arm to pull the struggling boy to his chest and hold him there. Kurt's back was pressed against Blaine's chest and Blaine had his arms wound around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt continued to fight against the arms around him but Blaine wasn't giving up his hold and Kurt's trashing soon turned to tears and he sank into Blaine's embrace.

"No Blaine, let me go. Let me go. Please. Let me go" Kurt cried quietly from his spot in Blaine's arms

"I am not letting you go until you tell me what happened. " Blaine said firmly, spinning Kurt around in his arms to get the taller boy to face him. Moving his hands to Kurt's upper arms but not loosening his grip so Kurt could take off again. "Now tell me what's wrong. Why are you acting like this?"

The way Blaine was holding him, Kurt couldn't help but look into his wide honey brown eye. He could see the concern laced into the shorter boy's eyes. One look at those eyes and Kurt just knew he couldn't keep it from him anymore.

"I can't do it anymore Blaine! I can't! He called me a nothing and said that all the bullying was my fault. But I didn't mean for it to happen. Then h-he tried to use my mom against me and Dalton and y-you. And I couldn't tell you because I was afraid. Afraid that I was being over dramatic and afraid that you thought the same things that he did. And I couldn't tell you because how could I cry about my father when your father is never around, I didn't want to upset you. And today he kept texting me and texting me telling me this terrible stuff and I just wanted it to stop! " Kurt rambled through his tears not making very much sense but one thing was very clear to Blaine

"Kurt your dad said all this to you?" He asked his heart sinking as Kurt nodded yes "When? Last night? Is that why you didn't answer your phone?" More nods "That's who you where texting during glee club, your dad?"

"Yes, he kept texting me and telling me the same things he told me last night about how selfish and ungrateful I was and how everything was my fault. And then h-he told me that my mom would have been disappointed in me. He wouldn't leave me alone. And I just wanted it to stop." Kurt's cries kicked up a notch when explained this to Blaine

"So that why you threw your phone against the wall." Blaine concluded the reason for Kurt's odd behavior starting to click into place.

"I didn't mean to, I just got so angry! I wanted it to stop!" Kurt sobbed

"Oh Kurt" Blaine whispered before bring Kurt into his chest while he cried and trying to sooth him "It's alright. I understand. Shhh Kurt shhh."

After a few minutes he finally got Kurt to stop crying and got him calmed down.

Blaine sat Kurt down in one of the auditorium seats and sat down next to him, grabbing the taller boy's hands in his own.

"Kurt I want you to listen to everything I'm saying, can you do that?" Blaine started, waiting for Kurt to nod before continuing " I don't know why your dad is saying all this but it is not true. You are not a nothing. You're amazing, talented, compassionate, and smart. You are not selfish, you are always helping anyone you can and you always put others first. You didn't tell your dad you were being bullied because you were worried about his heart, that not selfish but selfless .Lastly, Nothing and I mean nothing you could have done could have made any of the bullying that happened to you your fault. No one ever has the right to treat someone the way you were treated with being thrown into lockers and dumpster and slushied and threated. Understand?"

" Yes" Kurt said quietly looking at the floor

"You didn't need to keep this from me, Kurt. I'm not going to leave you just because you got emotional. I'd never do that. You don't need to feel insecure around me because I'm not going to judge you or put you down. I love you and Anything that is bothering you, you can tell me. If it's upsetting you then it's not stupid or unimportant, please know that. " Blaine said letting go of Kurt's hands to gently push Kurt's chin up so the brunette was looking into his eyes before speaking again.

"Also You don't have to hide what happened between your dad and yourself from me because of my relationship with my own father. I won't get upset, okay? That's what I'm here for and I know you are there for me as well."

"I know, I love you too and I'm sorry Bling bling." Kurt apologized using one of the pet names he picked up from Tina and had grown quite fond of.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Do you feel any better now?" Blaine asked patting Kurt's cheek

"A little but I don't know what I'm going to do when school ends" Kurt explained biting his lip

"What do you mean?" Blaine questioned

"I don't want to go home. I can't handle him controlling and manipulating me anymore. The things he says to me hurts more than getting pushed into lockers. And there's nothing I can do about it. I feel so trapped, Blaine. I know he loves me but I didn't think love was supposed to hurt this much."

Blaine could feel his blood start to boil under skin as he heard Kurt say this. "Kurt what he's doing to you isn't right. Love isn't supposed to hurt. He's bullying you Kurt. You just don't realize it because you don't want to admit to yourself that he is doing to you what Karofsky and those other jocks did. You shouldn't be treated like that,in your home that's the one place you're supposed to feel safe."

The words Kurt said next Blaine would have never seen coming in a million years and shock him to his very core "I was planning on running away Blaine."

* * *

_** im looking for someone to help me edit my stories because as you can see i'm very terrible at it myself. If you want to help me let me know **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:Okay Everyone so i have some bad news. I sent my Laptop to the company to get fixed and they sent back my computer COMPLETELY wiped. Nothing. So the next two chapters of this story I had, are gone. Also a 50,000 word story I've been working on little by little since January! Plus a bunch of others fics i was working on piece by piece. So yeah i'm not a happy panda. Anywhos, so its going to take me a while to get the next chapter out because i have to rewrite them and reorganize and acutally reupload Microsoft word thanks to those Toshiba bastards. I will however be working on a set on drabbles because i swear to who ever is up there if i write them and they get deleted again, because the ones off my phone also were deleted, i will ends someone... Yeah not having the best luck lately Anyways thanks for reading and thanks for waiting on me. Hopefully my luck will get better!**


End file.
